Three of a Kind
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When three sisters move into Happy Tree Town, they find that their lives will change forever. The oldest finds she's in love with a bassist, the middle child loves every guy in town, and the youngest finds that a singer is her person in the world. Will they all be able to live in the town with no problem, or will something break out between them? Humanized! Accepting OCs!


**Three of a Kind**

**Snowfoot**

Snowfoot sighed, kicking a rock as she walked down the street. Snowfoot had fair white skin, hot pink hair, aqua eyes, and dark blue eyeshadow. She wore a tight pink t-shirt, a short aqua skirt, and pink heels. She was the middle child of two other girls, and feared her oldest sister.

Right now, Snowfoot was hating Happy Tree Town. There was nothing to do. All of her friends were in a different place, while she and her sisters had to move here.

"That wasn't cool, Grim!" Snowfoot looked up, now loving her new home. There, in a small group, were four males. There was also a female, but she didn't care about her. The one that was shouting at the girl in another language wore a blue zip-up hoodie, blue jeans, black converse, and a black beanie. He had fair white skin, along with some black hair hanging out from under his beanie.

The tallest wore a gray hoodie, blue jeans, and black combat boots. His skin was pure white, as he had his arms crossed. It also seemed that he had blood stains under his eyes like he had cried blood.

The one who was the same height as the girl wore a green zip-up hoodie, black jeans, and black slip-on Vans. He had black hair with green highlights, and a skull collar on.

The shortest one wore a red hoodie, blue jeans, blue converse, and red fingerless gloves. His hair was white that was tipped blue and red, seeming to be in a pattern. He was also bouncing around happily.

The girl wore a black tank top with a red design on the chest, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black sweatband on her right wrist. She had white hair with aqua highlights.

With a smile, Snowfoot quickly walked over to the group, catching their attention.

"Huh, look at this!" the girl spoke, looking at Snowfoot. "A newcomer!"

"Oh, how nice." the tallest said with a snarl.

"HI!" the shortest squealed, bouncing forward with a large smile. "I'm Risky! That's Spitz, that's Azrael, that's Broken, and that's Grim!"

"Hello!" Spitz, the one in the blue, greeted as he stuck out his hand.

"Hey! Nice to meet you, I'm Snowfoot!" she replied, batting her eyelashes at the male who gave her a strange look. Broken stepped forward, shaking her hand next. Azrael and Grim kept their distance from the girl, neither of them wanting anything to do with her. Snowfoot didn't pay them any mind, though.

"So, you like Happy Tree Town so far?" Spitz asked, trying to be nice. She smiled brightly at him.

"I did when I saw you." she replied. The male gave a nervous smile, not liking the reply he got.

"Er... okay? Um... need any help around town?" he asked. Broken nudged his arm, and he punched him back.

"If you wouldn't mind!" Spitz smiled slightly, taking a step back.

"Well, uh... Broken wouldn't mind helping you!" Broken glared at the other male, gritting his teeth.

"No way!" he shouted. "I gotta... help Dana! She needs help in... uh... keeping the zombies away, BYE!"

"I WANNA HELP!" Risky shouted, pulling a gun out from his hoodie pocket and following the boy.

"And then there were three." Spitz sighed. Grim laughed.

"Funny!" she replied, patting his back. "Matt and I are gonna get ready for next week's show, and Azrael and Johnny gotta practice their notes. I suggest you and Zacky do the same."

"Show? What show?" Snowfoot asked, now interested in what the girl of speaking about.

"Oh, we're i-"

"None of you business!" Grim interrupted Spitz, glaring at the girl. "If you want to know, go ask someone."

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Azrael spoke, already down the street. Grim quickly followed the taller, followed by Spitz after he said goodbye. Snowfoot sighed. She didn't like Grim. In fact, she hated her.

"Excuse me, would be able to tell me about a show that's happening next week?" Snowfoot asked, walking up to another female. She wore a pink tank top, white skirt, and pink flats. She had tan skin, pink hair, and a red bow.

"Oh, you mean the show in Acorn City? Yeah! Two bands are playing there! I forgot what their names were, though." she replied. "I'm Giggles by the way!"

"I'm Snowfoot, and thanks! I also _love_ your bow!" she said, admiring the red bow in the girl's hair.

"I know, right! When I saw it, I just knew I _had_ to have it!" she squealed. "Hey! Would you like to go see that show with me and my friend, Petunia? I heard that the lead guitarist of one of the bands is so hot!"

"I'd love to!" she replied, a large smile on her face. After they exchanged numbers, Giggles and Snowfoot said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

**Grim: Basically introducing three new OCs. **

**Broken: Why were you so mean to Snowfoot?**

**Grim: Because I don't like her.**

**Spitz: AHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! *running around with Snowfoot chasing him***

**Snowfoot: Come here, Spitz! I just wanna give you a hug!**

**Spitz! NO! T^T**

**Grim: RUN, MY LITTLE RHYTHM GUITARIST! RUN! **

**Broken: BYE GUYS! SEE YA LATER! *tries to help Spitz***


End file.
